The present invention generally relates to a form for mailing a mailpiece requiring delivery by a special service. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unitary special service mailing form for mailing a mailpiece requiring delivery by a special service having an electronic return receipt with a label indicative of the special service and a method for using same.
It is generally known to mail items requiring special services for delivery of the item, such as certified mail, registered mail, priority mail, first class mail, critical mail, insured mail, cash on delivery (“COD”), return receipt for merchandise and/or the like. For example, the U.S. Postal Service (“USPS”) provides certified mail service and registered mail service for priority mail and for first class mail. For certified mail, the USPS may provide both proof of deposit, proof of delivery, and online tracking using a tracking number or a unique article ID. For certified mail, the USPS may obtain a signature of the recipient at the time of delivery which the USPS electronically stores in USPS records and which may be retrieved by the sender. Registered mail may be used for highly valuable and/or irreplaceable items. Registered mail may include tracking services. Critical mail service may provide proof of deposit, proof of delivery, recipient signature confirmation and online tracking using the tracking number and/or the unique article ID.
Known components and methods for assembling a mailer for mailing items requiring special services may have multiple, separate components requiring attachment to an exterior of an envelope for the special services delivery of the item.
A postal employee typically may receive an envelope from a customer for mailing the item via the special service. The postal employee then may require the customer to attach or otherwise provide the envelope with a permanent seal or label indicating that the envelope requires delivery and/or tracking by the special service. The postal employee must ensure that all appropriate labels and documents are both stocked and available for use and are completed and affixed to the envelope prior to delivery of the article. Such a procedure may be complex, time-consuming and labor-intensive. Further, the procedure may be confusing to the customer mailing the item.
Further, the postal employee must ensure that all labels and/or postcards and the return receipt postcard must be suitably affixed to the envelope so that the return postcard is not removed during the mailing of the article to its destination. Of course, it should be understood that an envelope prepared for special service mailing may be prepared by any individual, not just a postal employee.
A need exists for a simplified, unitary form for use with delivery of a mailpiece requiring a special service. To eliminate some of the problems with typical mailing systems, a mail customer may utilize an electronic return receipt service available from the USPS. Users of such a service may obtain their return receipts in bulk rather than by individual requests. This service meets at least three customer needs. First, the electronic return receipt service may save time and free the mail owner from having to request individual proof of delivery records and/or from placing PS Form 3811, Domestic Return Receipt, on each mailpiece. Second, users of the electronic return receipt service may retain signature records for longer than the standard retention period of the USPS. Third, the electronic return receipt service may provide users with a more efficient way to handle signature records. Also, users may receive mailpiece recipient signatures in bulk by participating in the Bulk Proof of Delivery (“BPOD”) program offered by the USPS. BPOD allows participants using privately printed certified mail, insured mail (more than $200), or registered mail bar-coded labels to add return receipt service and receive those return receipts electronically in bulk. With this scenario, when a USPS employee delivers a signature-service mailpiece, the recipient signs his or her name on PS Form 3849, Delivery Notice/Reminder/Receipt. The USPS employee may scan customer information on the form, and the customer information may then be linked to the delivery event for the mailpiece. Typically, the process may be completed within twenty-four hours.
A need, therefore, exists for a unitary special service mailing form for mailing an item requiring delivery by a special service such as certified mail, insured mail, registered mail, COD, return receipt for merchandise and the like having an electronic return receipt and a label indicative of the special service and a method for using same.